Girl of Steel
by HappyLittlePychopath
Summary: Kara Zor-El has lost her home planet and awoken on another. With no family but a cousin who has grown up without her and become Earths hero will she follow in his footsteps of find a new path entirely?
1. Chapter 1

I watch as the blast of energy from the core of my planet disintegrates my parents from the relative safety of my launching pod. Before they can begin to feel the pain of their flesh ripping from their bones they are dead and I am entering the planets upper level of the gravitational pull. I'm not quick enough though, we launched too late, I am surrounded by debris, chunks of my home. Rao, save Kal El, allow him safe passage to the blue planet and allow me to follow after him. The ships sensors are all going off and a gas emits from the vents, before I can react it all goes dark.

I awake, muscles stiff and head throbbing, to the sensors still blaring violently. Rao, I'm no longer surrounded by green debris, I am nose diving into the atmosphere of the blue planet, I made it! The ship must have sensed I was in distress and entered me into sleep mode for the trip! I take over control manually and attempt to stop my crash. This isn't working, I'm traveling too fast to slow down or right myself, at this point I have to just brace for impact. The ship begins to tear apart around me, the shell torn off by sheer force. I am speeding closer and closer to a white ground that will surely be red by the time I land. My heart is pounding in my throat, I traveled galaxies to get here only to die upon impact. Kal, my sweet baby cousin, is surely gone as well. I shut my eyes and hold my breath, allowing Cythonna to take me. It is ironic though, the goddess of ice and death is taking me upon landing on a white plain.

I feel the impact, painfully aware of my imminent death, except death doesn't come. I pull myself out of the smoking wreak and land in what can only be described as fluff; ice cold, white fluff. My clothing has been ripped beyond salvage, I am alone on this wasteland. Where is Kal's ship? Surely it landed close by. As I scope the plain around, nothing but white, I see another ship approaching. It is not flying as mine did though, this one seems to by hovering a few thousand miles above me, and is pure black. The body is large and almost bird like, but not quite. It seems off. It hovers directly above me, watching me.

"Help!" I yell out, as I lift my head to meet it my eyes begin to burn. The colors of the world shift to red and I see part of the ships wing break off. I cover my eyes and feel the heat searing my skin, what's happening to me? The ship fires down upon me, retaliation for whatever my eyes have done. The shots hit me but bounce off, as if they are rubber. I turn and begin to run except my feet aren't on the ground. I am flying! Before I can gain control of my movements something hits me from behind and everything goes black once more.

"Her vitals are stable, sir." Alfred announces as he approaches the computer. I feel his presence next to me as I scan the girl's body. She's not human, in fact her DNA matches closest with Clark, with some minor variations. Granted, after what she did to my plane, I could have told you that.

"She's Kryptonian, Alfred. She must be another survivor of Clark's planet."

"How sir?" Alfred puts his hand on my shoulder, "Master Clark has been here for over twenty-five years, wouldn't she have come long ago?"

"You would think." I turn and look her over again. Her clothing was destroyed on her impact, I have her covered with a make shift hospital gown. She's young, can't be more than twenty tops. Unlike Clark, her features are light. Her golden blonde hair cascades over the pillow and from what I saw of her eyes they were bright blue. She has fair skin, flawless really. The only reason I know she is one of his people are the abilities she displayed. Even that doesn't make total sense though, Clark said it took years to develop his powers. She came off the ship ready to fight. I didn't want to use the Krypton but it was that or allow her to destroy anything in her path. I called Clark upon arrival to the cave, after clearing the children out. I walk back to the computer to look at her DNA again, the cells are 3x the size of Clarks, there has to be something I'm missing.

"Sir…" I turn to see the girl floating above the bed. Crap.

"Alfred, leave now."

"You do not need to tell me twice." He exits the cave in the reinforced elevator just in time. She sits up and looks directly at me, and she looks angry.

Where the hell am I? Who the hell is he? Where the hell are my clothes?! I look around, panic rising in my chest, I'm floating. I feel like my throat is closing, what's happening to me?

"What's going on?" I scream, the fear is rising up in me, my eyes are beginning to burn. The man is yelling at me in a language I don't understand. Behind him by vitals are on a screen, why is he looking at my DNA? I'm not a science project. The red overtakes my vision as I watch the screen melt. I turn my head, panic over taking me, until a set of hands rest on my eyes. Whoever this is, the burns don't hurt him.

"It's ok, you are ok." His voice is so soothing. Although his hands still cover my eyes I feel us ascend to the ground. He continues talking me down, my pulse slows and the red melts away. He removes his hands as my feet touch the floor. I turn to him and see a spitting image of my Uncle Jor-El, he even wears the family crest in our colors. The only difference is he has my Aunt Lara's eyes. I step back from him, this has to be a dream. My aunt and uncle are dead, who is this?

"I know you must have a lot of questions right now, I have some as well. My name is Kal-El. What is yours?" He's lying, he must be an aged clone of my cousin, that's why he looks how he does. His speech patterns are too formal as well, like he learned Kryptonian from a bot and not interaction.

"Liar, Kal-El is a baby. I was sent here to raise him, I'm his cousin I would know. Now truly, who are you and how do you know my cousin? Why do you look like him? I swear if you hurt that baby…" The red begins to return. His hands go up in a surrendering manner.

"Well, then you are my cousin. I am Kal-El. I'm not sure who you are but I can tell you I landed on this planet as an infant. I was raised by two humans, the dominant species here. I came in a Kryptonian ship with this," He holds out the necklace Aunt Lara placed upon him before he took off. The necklace cannot be worn by anyone not in the house of El, clone or not, the technology is too sophisticated. My hand rests over my mouth, this is my baby cousin, except he's no longer a baby. What happened to me?

"Kal, oh Kal I'm so sorry. I am so sorry I didn't get here in time. It must have been so terrible." I shake softly thinking of my tiny baby cousin raised without any real family. He smiles softly at me.

"Do not be sorry. I have had a wonderful life. Now please, tell me about you." The other man, the one whom I can't understand begins to speak, Kal answers him in his language before turning to me. "Ignore him, he's a bit pessimistic."

"My name is Kara Zor-El. My parents are, were, Zor-El, brother of Jor-El and Alura. I was born on and raised on Krypton. I was sent to the blue planet with the yellow sun as my world was dying in order to protect my infant cousin and to live my life among the people here. I entered a sleep state upon exiting the planet due to an overwhelming amount of debris and awoke when I was entering the atmosphere here. Kal, how old are you?"

"You must not have aged in that state. I am thirty-three years old now," the other man spoke again, "according to Bruce's, the man, you are about twenty, and does that seem correct?" I nod my head, "when your ship entered you into the sleep state you didn't age. Bruce is also saying your cells are 3x the size of mine. On this planet we have powers, our DNA processes the light from the yellow sun to give us the ability to fly, have laser vision, and other things." This makes a lot more sense, "what it seems is your ship must have sensed your distress and had you float around the sun until your cells were filled with energy. Then your ship brought you to its programed destination. Kara, I'm going to have you come somewhere with me until we can get a handle on all of this." I nod my head as he takes my hand, this is going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sitting in the "fortress of solitude" for three weeks. Kal has me able to speak English, one of the dominant languages of the planet, as well as several others. I can control my powers in the sense slight aggravation no longer has me seeing red, literally. I am bored beyond reason. The other man, Batman as he is to be called, comes and visits often. It really isn't much of a solitude with the two of them flying in and out as much as they do. The Batman thinks I'm a danger, a liability, I can't be trusted because there is no proof that I am who I say I am. Kal knows though, he knows I am his cousin. He is so much like his father, that unwavering dedication to the greater good is a family trait. So I've spent my days training and learning about Earth. Kal promised me this weekend I would be able to leave the fortress and see the world I am to call home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Clark? She's highly unstable and I still don't trust her." I scowl at the man in black, knowing full well he's watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Batman, she's safe. I know her, she's the last family I have and I'm not going to keep her locked in her forever."

"I only want you to keep her here until we can trust her."

"Like I said, I'm not keeping her here forever." I smile to my cousin, he knows that I am trying my hardest to adapt. Batman sneers and looks directly at me, assessing me with his cold hard gaze.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. I don't understand your problem with me. I've busted my butt day in and day out to earn your seal of approval, not that it matters to me what you think but it matters to Kal. I work hard, I've gotten my powers under control, I learned several languages. All I want is the opportunity to be normal, to live my life the way my parents wanted me to. Can't you just leave me alone?"

I turn and leave the room, tired of his constant oppression. I hear Kal and him arguing but I'm done listening. On my planet I was a trained warrior, ready to take her mandatory spot in the guard. I didn't have these powers, I was a nice normal girl in a nice normal family. I wander through the halls of history, seeing the creation and destruction of my people. I hear a faint heart beat and turn to see Batman approaching me.

"Kara, I'm sorry if I seem a little hard on you. You've told Clark…Kal… that you were training to be a warrior on your planet. Can you understand why that concerns me? Clark has lived among us since he was a baby, this is the only life he knows. How do I know you won't turn on us? You don't owe loyalty to these people."

"You're wrong you know," his mouth shuts softly allowing me to continue, "I was training to be a warrior for my people but I do owe this place. You kept Kal safe, raised him right, and allowed his to live a life that fulfills him. Your Superman is a public servant, he simply wishes to protect everyone the same way they protected him. I failed in my mission to raise him but he was loved. To me that is as equal to living here as it can get. There is a debt I can never repay."

I can tell he is taken off guard by my response. I didn't even know exactly how I felt until I said it out loud. I take his hand gently and walk him down the halls of my people, maybe if he knows where I come from he'll know a little of who I am.

"Kara, I have a friend I would like you to meet, someone who may help you transition to Earth a little easier." Kal announces through the fortress. I fly to the great room leaving the bat in my wake.

Before me is a goddess of epic proportions. Her long, raven, hair is topped with a tiara. Her strong and muscular body decorated in an armor of reds and blues. Her wrists covered by metal bracelets that shimmer slightly at all times. I stop in my tracks and bow my head to her, she is a warrior and I will pay her the proper respects. Kal clears his throat after I stay frozen for several moments. I look up to see an amused smile on both of their faces.

"Forgive me, it is customary to bow your head to warrior on Krypton until they address you. I am Kara, ma'am." I bow my head again and am met with a lyrical but strong, commanding voice.

"I am Diana of Thermyscara, better known to the people as Wonder Woman. I am not sure how much Clark here has told you about me so I will fill in the gaps. I am the princess of Thermyscara and its ambassador to the rest of the world. I am also one of this worlds protectors. My sisters and I are warriors of the Gods, particularly Hera. I have been told you are a warrior of your home. I have spoken to your cousin, and if you would like, I would like to invite you into our sisterhood. Our training isn't easy and your powers will be made useless. If you train with us you will live as one of us morning, noon, and night. We all feel it would be in your best interest to learn from the Amazons. Our level of discipline and honor will help you tremendously." She finishes.

I look to Kal very unsure. This woman is obviously to be highly regarded but does he really want to send me away? As if seeing the question in my eyes he shakes his head and laughs.

"Kara, this isn't because I don't want to spend my time with you. If anything I would love nothing more than getting to know you and Krypton. I am trying to think of what would be best to help you adjust to Earth. I want you to experience all this world has to offer by training you to work alongside me first and then allowing you to live as a normal person. I thought you could live with Diana for a while and then Batman. They are my closest friends and I know you would be well cared for in both homes. You are an adult though, the decision is yours." I look again to Diana. She can offer me a life similar to what I know, which would make living here easier. I'm not sure what the other can teach me but if Kal trusts them than I will too.

"Thank you Ms. Diana, I would like very much to train under you with your warriors. I would also like to learn from you Batman, you may be stubborn but if Kal says I can trust you I will. When will we begin?" I end the sentence with a deep breath. This is going to be fun.

I grip my sword as the steel vibrates wildly in my hands, I deflect another life ending blow and pounce under my opponent coming up behind her and pressing my blade to her throat. My pulse is pounding to the pace of my panting. My opponent double taps arm and I drop my weapon. She grabs my arm with respect and admiration. Lyla smiles brightly and pulls me into a hug.

"That was your best spar yet, Kara!" She laughs infectiously. We spin around hysterically, much to Diana's amusement. She was the toughest teacher I had ever had, but was the most compassionate as well. She walked down the stadiums steps and places her hands on our backs.

"Girls, you are both making so much progress. I am very proud of you both." I beam under her encouragement. "You've been here for two months and have already shown such growth my sisters."

Lyla and I arrived on Thermyscara within a week of each other and were immediately thick as thieves. She is a harbinger, a teller of the future, an outcast the same as me. On the island our powers were removed from us and we were assigned to the same room. I love Lyla like a sister I always wanted. She is a fiery whirlwind of passion and energy. She can also be stable and courageous, many nights when I lay awake crying and missing my home she'd cuddle into my bed and bring me peace. She has become my best friend in the universe.

"Diana, what are we to focus on next? We have mastered sword art, the history of our sisters, survival basics, and mystic beasts and animals." Diana laughs and shakes her head at me.

"Kara, you are very eager to learn, it is one of my favorite things about you. You have both been working extremely hard. You leave us in a month Kara, I feel it is safe to say you have earned the title of sister, you too Lyla. This next month you two are to spend any spare time not training with the rest of our sisters enjoying the island. Believe me Gotham is not nearly as agreeable."


End file.
